


a car, a torch, a death

by weenpeen420



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blurryface, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicidal Thoughts, a car a torch a death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weenpeen420/pseuds/weenpeen420
Summary: ❝Whispering hate. Whispering lies. 'I care what you think' Tyler heard. Or he thought he heard it.❞In which Tyler decides that it wasn't worth it.





	

**T** he air felt a little thin that winter night. A silent whistle in the wind was louder to him than it was to most. Tyler Joseph packed his belongings and drove away from the place he once called home. His hope had faded and the music died. He was now driving across an endless snow-covered road. One he couldn't find his way off of. One he might die on. One he and Josh drove across many times before. The miles piled up and his hometown faded just like his smile. Everything he had ever loved is dead and down the drain. The boy felt nothing, not sad nor happiness. Nothing in between.

_Nothing._

Maybe he should cry? Maybe he might die?

It always been like that for the twenty-six year old with the troubled soul. _'It would feel better if I could leave this stupid vessel'_ , he thought to himself. The approaching headlights gave Tyler somewhat comfort, he wasn't as alone as it felt. He found peace in oncoming lights. The lights were like a torch; it burn in the seating, staining Tyler's face and everything the light touched. But nonetheless, he was still stuck in that stupid black void of hopelessness and suicidal ideation.

That comfort quickly turned green and those feelings he masked was back with a welcoming smile and glowing red eyes.

     Blurryface was back.

  It scared Tyler. At least there was another now in the car. He wasn't alone but he wasn't feeling _fine_. So far from it. Fine, he might be - hell, the boy didn't know anymore!

 Black paint coated Blurry's hand and neck, he looked towards Tyler with a shaky head turn, as he wrung his hands together. Whispering hate. Whispering lies. _'I care what you think'_ Tyler heard. Or he thought he heard it. His ears were filled with static. Static and Screaming. Blurryface told Tyler to open the door and fall out. Tyler imagined his very own blood strewn across gravel and his Mother's reaction. Jenna's reaction, to his death.

  _'Maybe you could drive on the opposite side and kill a family too. Ohh, That would be shocking news.'_ Blurry's voice was low, nearly a whisper. He playfully tapped his chin with a paint coated finger.

That thought faded as tears made their way to the boy's brown eye's. "Stop." Tyler's voice was raw, he hadn't spoke a word since he left Ohio. "Please," Tyler took a look at the creature next to him, nearly a spitting image of himself, his glowing eyes made Tyler shudder, he turned quickly, eyeing that endless road that will soon have his very own blood spilled across. Blurry laughed. He enjoyed to see him suffer. His pain was delightful. It was like sweet victory to Blurry.

  Tyler's vision went blurry, everything spilled together. Blue mixing with Red mixing with Whites, Oranges and Reds. A tornado of colors took over his eyesight. The headlights no longer gave Tyler comfort.

 Soon the world fell away, drained of all color but him.

_Red._

Tyler gave in. Red. It was over.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry you had to read this.


End file.
